Theme Songs
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: It's a rainy, boring day at the institute, what can Kurt and Kitty get into with a new computer app? Read to find out P.S horrible at summary's, better than it sounds. One-shot


AN~ (_If it's written in parentheses than it's the back-up singers), if it's written with out parentheses it's the main/lead singer, after the double space it means that the verse ended and it's now the chorus _

Theme Songs

Kurt wondered the halls of the X-Mansion, board out of his mind. Since the Professor was away working on the Juggernaut's prison, Wolverine was out helping S.H.E.I.L.D, and Ororo and Hank where looking into something in Africa, there had been no Danger Room secessions today, and to top it all off: it was raining. Without really thinking Kurt 'ported into the kitchen, it had been at least an hour since he ate last and he was starving.

"Hey Keety." Kurt said as he saw the brunette getting an apple from the fruit basket. "You board, too?" he asked, his head inside the refrigerator.

"Yea, there's, like, nothing to do." She said.

"Vell, got any new computer programs?" Kurt asked, emerging from the refrigerator with sandwich supplies.

"Actually, yea I do, but I can't, like, figure it out, but you can help me with that!" Kitty said, excited for something to do.

"How so?" Kurt asked, putting mayo on a piece of bread.

"The directions are in German, and I can't, like, read them. But you can." she said, washing off her apple.

"I'll help you, but only after I eat."

**10 minutes later**

"OK what iz this new program?" Kurt asked after they reappeared in Kitty and Rouge's room.

"Well, I don't, like, really know yet, the directions are in German, remember?" she said flopping on her pink covered bed, dragging her laptop out from under said bed. "Here just let me, like, pull up the app." she said, fingers flying over the keys.

"Vell? Are you zere yet?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, I'm here." Kitty said, giving the Laptop over to the fuzzy elf.

"It say's : Name, vare you vhere born, if you have an accent, your age, and your personality." Kurt said, barely making out the small print.

"Kitty, Deerfeild Illinois, valley girl, 15, and... I don't know. Kurt you do my personality." Kitty told the Elf.

"Bubbly, happy, and the person who doesn't quit fighting even when everyone else does." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Hit enter! I want to see what it does!" Kitty squealed as the elf pressed the key. A few minutes later a song started to play:

_Hey_

_Runnin' for the big time, _

_Runnin' for the small_

_Whatever comin' to me I'll be ready for it all_

_Some time's it ain't easy _

_Some time's it's not polite_

_Some day's I don't get it_

_Some day's I get it right_

_It's in my heart_

_It's in my head_

_That's what I said_

_Hey boys, are you ready for the shock_

_I'm livein' proof the girl can rock_

_Spread the news around every single block_

_Hey boy's, the girl can rock!_

The song faded out and a robotic voice said: "_Girl can rock" Hilary Duff._

Kitty and Kurt exchanged looks before slapping high-fives.

"It does peoples theme songs!" they both said at the same time.

"Do Rouge!" Kitty said. Kurt typed for a while and then a song started to play:

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only bleed more (So much more)_

_I lay dieing, and I'm pouring, crimson regret and be trail_

_I'm dieing (dieing)_

_Praying (Praying)_

_Bleeding (Bleeding)_

_And screaming _

_Am I too lost, to be saved_

_Am I too lost_

_My god, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

The song faded out like the last one, and the same voice said: _"Tourniquet" Evanescence._

"How 'bout Remy." Kitty suggested. Kurt typed for a while and then another song began to play:

_My do there is no changers_

_Can't you see the time fly by_

_To be swift and spot the strangers_

_Oh, people that rushes over_

_We will be within our guy's while the victims still recover_

_(Oh) If we're all that's light_

_Take our head alright_

_No one will care at all_

_(Oh) we can burn and believe_

_For we are the beautiful thieves _

_No one suspects at all_

_No one suspects_

The song faded and the voice said:_ "Beautiful Thieves" AFI_

"Let'z do Jamie." Kurt said as he began typing once again a song started to play:

_I woke up it was seven_

_I waited till eleven just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

_when you spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes:_

_I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone, and the world is having more fun than me_

The song faded and the robotic voice came on and said:_ "I'm Just a Kid" Simple Plan._

"Who else, Keety?" Kurt asked his fingers at the ready.

"Do Pyro." Kitty told the elf as his furry fingers went a flying', well as fast as a person could type with two fingers.

A few minutes later:

_Yep, _

_(Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm)_

_I can't believe the news today_

_Or I can't close my eye's and make it go away_

_How long, how long must we sing this song, (how long, how long)_

_'Cause tonight we can be as one, tonight_

_Broken bottles at the children's feet_

_Body's strung across the ghetto streets_

_But I won't heed the battle call_

_It puts my back up, puts my back up ageist the wall_

_(Sunday Bloody) Sunday_

_(Sunday Bloody) Sunday (Sunday bloody Sunday)_

_Sunday Bloody Sunday _

_Alright let's go!_

After that the song faded, the voice said:_"Sunday, Bloody Sunday" U2._

"Do Scott!" Kitty squealed.

Kurt typed faster than he usually did, because he was as anxious as she was.

A few minuets later:

_Love, I get so lost sometimes, _

_These hearts have emptiness_

_And emptiness fills my heart_

_When I want to run away_

_I drive up in my car_

_But we shuffle away from hear I can make to the place you are_

_All my instincts they return_

_The grand of the sound will be heard_

_Without a voice_

_Without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

_In your eyes _

_The light the heat (Your eyes)_

_I am complete (Your eyes)_

_I see the doorway (In your eyes)_

_with a thousand churches (Your eyes)_

_The resolution (Your eyes)_

_Of all the fruitless searches (Your eyes)_

_Oh I see the light and the heat (In your eyes)_

The song faded and the voice was back:_ "In your eyes" Peter Gabriel_.

Kurt and Kitty where rolling with laughter.

"They pegged him!" Kitty said, hands on her ribs on the ground.

"Who else iz there?" Kurt said calming down enough to get back on the bed.

"Let's do Jean!" Kitty said looking over Kurt's shoulder as he typed.

A few minutes later a song started:

_Goddess on the mountain top_

_Burnin' like a silver flame_

_To some it is beauty and love_

_And Venus was her name_

_Shes got it_

_Yea baby she's got it_

_I'm your Venus _

_I'm your fire_

_Its you desire_

_Well, I'm you Venus_

_I'm you fire_

_Its you desire_

The song faded out and the robotic voice said: _"Venus" Bananarama_

Kitty looked over at Kurt and said, "Yea." that was all she had to say for them to be on the ground again.

"Lets do Storm." Kurt said, and when Kitty nodded he started to type.

A few minutes later:

_Oh yea, yea, yea_

_I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine_

_I gotta love and I know that it's all mine_

_Do what you want but your never gonna brake me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Take me away(Take me away)_

_A secret place(A secret place)_

_A sweet escape(A sweet escape)_

_Take me away(Take me away)_

_Take me away(Take me away)_

_To better days(To better days)_

_Take me away(Take me away) _

_A hidden place (A hidden place)_

After the song faded the same voice came on and, like so many times before, said: _"Pocketful Of Sunshine" Natasha Bedingfield_

"Lets do yours, Kurt." Kitty suggested. Kurt gave her the laptop, and she started typing. A few minutes later:

_Father of mine_

_Tell me, where have you been_

_You know I just closed my eyes_

_My whole world disappeared_

_Father of mine_

_Take me back to the day_

_Yea, when I was still your golden boy, back before you went away _

_I remember blue sky's walking the block_

_I liked it when you held me high_

_I loved to hear you talk_

_You would take me to the movies_

_You would take me to the beach_

_You would take me to a place inside that was so hard to reach [1]_

The song faded out and the voice came on and said:_ "Father of Mine" Everclear._

The rest of that rainy day Kurt and Kitty laughed their butts off as song after song played, but the funny thing was: they where all spot on to the person.

1: I you know who Kurt's real father is, then this song makes sense. If you don't, it doesn't.

AN~ like it, hate it. Review!


End file.
